


Short SPN Fic #9

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Imagine getting possessed by a demon and the worst thing that happens is to your hair
Kudos: 4





	Short SPN Fic #9

"I'm not coming out!" Sam yelled, the sound of his voice muffled but echoing around the tiled bathroom. 

"C'mon Sam, it can't be that bad. Plenty of guys rock that look, it's going to be fine," Dean answered, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

"Sam, I've been watching humanity for millions of years, and in that time discovered there is no wrong way for a person to look. " Castiel looked intently at the bathroom door as he spoke, ignoring Dean biting his knuckle. 

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!!!" Sam's voice sounded increasingly panicked, the large lumbering hunter seemingly well on his way to despair. 

"Sam, look, it'll come back in. That's what hair does. I'll buy you a nice hat or something. It's not like your love life is that active or anything. When's the last time you even looked at a person and found them attractive?" 

"DEAN YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sam yelled back, as the muffled sound of various toiletries being thrown on the floor reached Dean. 

"Sam, I know this is a difficult time, but I thought you should know I safely exorcised the demon that did this, and it is gone from the human vess-" Castiel jumped back as the bathroom door crashed open and Sam ducked through the doorway, one handed extended and pointing at Castiel, jabbing as he spoke, and the other hand pointing at his head, completely absent of his normal precious locks. 

"I. Don't. Care. About. The. Human. Vessel. Castiel. " At the sight of Sam's gleaming skull, Dean lost control, collapsing on the floor, rolling around and laughing. Sam continued, "I care that my favorite barber was possessed by a demon and NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME ABOUT IT!"


End file.
